


Love and Trust

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [44]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Telpelindë wishes she had stopped Curufinwë from leaving and taking their son.





	Love and Trust

**Love and Trust  
** By CC  
May, 2017 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. I make no profit and mean no harm. I go for the HoME books, where Angrod (Angaráto) and Edhellos (Eldalótë) are Artaresto (Orodreth)’s parents. 

I wrote this for the SWG April – May Challenge: A Woman’s Sceptre. The quote I received was: 

_“It is far better to be often deceived than never to trust; to be disappointed in love, than never to love.”_

_~ Mary Wollstonecraft_

* * *

Telpelindë readied her sword and gestured for her brother to start their practice. She was a skilled swordswoman, but she needed to practice if she meant to leave the Blessed Lands and find Telpërinquar and Curufinwë. She had promised her husband to wait for the best moment to follow them to Endorë, but after the kinslaying at Alqualondë, the only thing she wanted was to find her son and bring him back.

She also wanted to find Curufinwë and yell at him. How could he follow his father to the point of killing their friends? Even if the Teleri had bows and arrows, a sword was a deadlier weapon.

“Are you sure you are up to this, sister?”

Telëpion was a good swordsman and an excellent archer. He had followed Arafinwë, and returned with him to Tirion. Curufinwë had sent a message to her with some sort of explanation, but she had read between the lines. The killing at Alqualondë weighed heavily in her husband’s spirit.

“I need to practice, Telëp.”

He sighed. “All right.”

They sparred for a long time, unaware of the eyes that watched them from afar, focusing only on lunging at each other and parrying each other’s blows, sweating under the light of the torches, all cold gone even if the Trees were no more. There were Elven lamps, recovered from many houses, but Telpelindë preferred the torches. The lamps reminded her of Curufinwë. The stars were still bright. 

Finally, completely exhausted, Telpelindë lowered her sword. That was when she saw the Valiër looking at them. Nienna, and Meássë, the kindness of tears and the heat of the fight. Telpelindë turned to her brother, who was also looking at them. They bowed their heads slightly, and just as they looked up, the Valier were gone.

Why had they come? 

“Let us go to your home, Lindë. I believe it is time to put away the swords.”

“Do you think that is why they came? Are they going to forbid me to leave?”

“Are you going to leave?”

Telpelindë looked up at the stars. “Sometimes I wished I could hate him, you know?”

“I know.”

“But I love him, even if he has ruined our son’s chance of coming back. I know that Curufinwë kept Telpë from fighting, but still he took my son away.”

“Tyelpo wanted to go with Artaresto.”

“I know, and to answer your question, I do not know if I will try to leave Aman. I only wish I had been there to stop him.”


End file.
